vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pennsylvania
The of the consists of a blue field on which the state coat of arms is embroidered. Originally authorized by the state in 1799, the current design was enacted by law in 1907. The blue field must, by legislative mandate, match the shade of blue in the US flag (Pantone 282c). The state coat of arms is surrounded by draft horses on both sides, and a , which represents Pennsylvania's loyalty to the United States, above. The state coat of arms includes a ship under full sail, a plow, and three sheaves of wheat indicating the significance of commerce, labor, perseverance and agriculture to the state. Surrounding the coat of arms is a stalk of Indian corn on the left and an branch on the right. These represent the state's recognition of its past and its hope for the future. The scroll below the coat of arms reads: "Virtue, Liberty and Independence," which is the state's motto. In the summer of 2007, a bill was introduced to the state legislature to add "Pennsylvania" to the bottom of the flag in golden letters. The Pennsylvania House of Representatives voted in favor of the change. The legislation was proposed by State Representative Tim Solobay. The Senate has not yet taken action on the bill. Designs for a new Pennsylvania State Flag Shown below are various designs for a new flag of Pennsylvania. Flags featuring Keystones PA Flag Proposal NuclearVacuum.svg|PA Flag Proposal "NuclearVacuum 1" PA Flag Proposal Mark Luther 1.png|PA Flag Proposal "Mark Luther #1" PA Flag Proposal Mark Luther 1a.png|PA Flag Proposal "Mark Luther 2" PA Flag Proposal Mark Luther 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Mark Luther #3" PA Quadrants 2b.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Marmocet 2" PA Cross 1bab.png|PA Flag Proposal "Marmocet 3" PA Flag Proposal Howard J Wilk 1.png|PA Flag Proposal "Howard J Wilk #1" PA Flag Proposal Howard J Wilk 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Howard J Wilk" #2 PA Flag Proposal Manonpinkcorner #2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Manonpinkcorner #2" PA Flag Proposal Rob64.png|PA Flag Proposal "Rob64" PA Flag Proposal Wheatley Cereal.png|PA Flag Proposal "Wheatley Cereal" PA Flag Proposal Jack Expo #1.png|PA Flag Proposal "VoronX #1" PA Flag Proposal Jack Expo 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo #1" PA Flag Proposal Jack Expo 3.png|PA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo #2" PA Flag Proposal SonofSibir.svg|PA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir #1" PA Flag Proposal SonofSibir 3.svg|PA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir #3" PA Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" PA Flag Proposal Iserlohn.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Iserlohn" PA Flag Proposal Iserlohn Edit1.svg|PA Flag "Iserlohn 2" PA Flag Proposal Iserlohn Edit2.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Iserlohn 3" PA Flag Proposal Djinn327.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Djinn327" PA Flag Proposal Eigenwelt.png|PA Flag Proposal "Eigenwelt" PA Flag Proposal Uberguuy.png|PA Flag Proposal "Uberguuy" Pennsylvania_2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Uberguuy 2" PA Flag Proposal Emiss 22.png|PA Flag Proposal "Emiss 1" PA Flag Proposal Brett A Hand.png|PA Flag Proposal "Brett A. Hand" PA_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|PA Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" Pennsylvania6.PNG|Proposed Pennsylvania flag - pointing to the future PA FLAG REDESIGN.jpg|PA Flag Proposal "PixieCoeFeets" US-PA flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-PA flag proposal Hans 2.png| PA State Flag Proposal Cwalt925.png|Proposed PA State Flag with Bloody Bucket by Cwalt925 PA State Flag Proposal.png|PA State Flag inspired after Texas, by Cwalt925 38Pennsylvania5theye.png|PA flag proposal by 5thEye US-PA flag proposal 5thEye 2.png|PA flag proposal by 5thEye (yellow version) PA_CrackedRiverMINE_SA.png|PA flag proposal by nhprman FlagOfPennsylvania_2-01.png keystone tricolor2.png|Keystone Tricolor by Tara Stark Pennsylvania blue gold231.png|Blue Keystone with White in hoist (matched to white tech stripe) and gold ib fly to perform well in a good breeze. Design by Rotten Ali. pa flag.png|PA flag proposal by Gutberg Pennsylvania - Keystone.jpeg|Pennsylvania state flag proposed by Ken Morton. Simple is best. PAflag1.png|PA state flag proposal #1 by Jeff Cook PAflag2.png|PA state flag proposal #2 by Jeff Cook 86D0AEC0-654B-439E-82C5-CA6B61C9B46E.jpeg|Pennsylvania 6299BE3E-2982-4666-8FB1-C19862A93696.jpeg|Pennsylvania results pa.png|Result sheet from the PA study of June 2019. Great winner - Keystone in COA colors by Tara Stark. PA_PNG.png|The horizontal color bars come from the Pennsylvania coat of arms: blue with a a ship carrying state commerce to all parts of the world; yellow with a clay-red plough, a symbol of Pennsylvania's rich natural resources; and green with three golden sheaves of wheat, representing fertile fields and Pennsylvania's wealth of human thought and action. The center symbol is a keystone, referring historically to Pennsylvania’s central location along the arch of the 13 original states, as well as the state’s vital role in holding together the states of the newly formed Union. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Flags featuring William Penn's coat of arms PA Flag Proposal Pimsleurable.png|PA Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" William Penn Flag.png|PA Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" modified by Zolntsa PA_Flag_Proposal_RNYAK.png|PA Flag Proposal "RNYAK" PA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|PA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" PA Flag Proposal Tibbetts (modified).svg| PA Flag Proposal VulkanTrekkie45.png|PA Proposed Flag "VulcanTrekkie45" 3-2 horiz line horiz circle.png|Proposed PA flag by Tara Stark. paremastered.png|Proposal with shield on black background and olive branches. By Leonardo Iannelli. Pennsylvania redesign.png|First Redesign by SimplisticFlags. November 2018. (details) Pennsylvania redesign 2.png|Second redesign by SimplisticFlags. December 2018. (details) Flags featuring both Keystones and William Penn's coat of arms PA Cross 1bbb.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Marmocet 1" PA Flag Proposal Howard J Wilk 3.png|PA Flag Proposal "Howard J Wilk" #3 PA Flag Proposal Peregrine #1.png|PA Flag Proposal "Peregrine #1" PA Flag Proposal Peregrine 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Peregrine #2" PA Flag Proposal Peregrine 2-alt.gif|PA Flag Proposal "Peregrine #2" modified by Ben Karnell PA Flag Proposal SonofSibir 2.svg|PA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir #2" PA Keystone Flag.png|Pennsylvania Flag Proposal by Zolntsa PA Flag Proposal Emiss 48.png|PA Flag Proposal "Emiss 2" Flag of Pennsylvania 3.png|PA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Pennsylvania Hellerick 1.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Hellerick 1" PA Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|PA Flag Proposal "BigRed618" US-PA flag proposal Hans 3.png| US-PA flag proposal Hans 4.png| US-PA flag proposal Hans 5.png| Penn's Keystone State 1.png|Penn's Keystone State 1 by Newresnow PennsylvaniaRedoneKeystone.png|Keystone and Arms pfrrm.png|Flag with William Penn's arms on the left and keystone on the right. By Leonardo Iannelli. Flags featuring the Pennsylvania coat of arms (currently featured on official flag) penn-alt.png|Flag Design proposal currently under consideration by Pennsylvania Legislature. Pa Flag Proposal Manonpinkcorner #1.png|PA Flag Proposal "Manonpinkcorner #1" Pa Flag Proposal Manonpinkcorner 3.png|PA Flag Proposal "Manonpinkcorner 3" PA Flag Proposal Zephyr.jpg|PA Flag Proposal "Zephyr" PA Flag Proposal ROT.png|PA Flag Proposal "R.O.T." PA Flag Proposal Various.svg|PA Flag Proposal - Multiple Independent Designers PA Flag Proposal Glen.png|PA Flag Proposal "Glen" Pennsylvania State Flag Proposal No 11 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 01 SEP 2014.png|Pennsylvania State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 01 SEP 2014 Pennsylvania State Flag Proposal No 15 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 01 SEP 2014 at 1718hrs cst.png|Pennsylvania State Flag Proposal No. 15 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 01 SEP 2014 Pennsylvania flag2.png|Pennsylvania flag proposal by Arminius13 penn-banner.png|Flag Proposal #1 by Dean Thomas. Armoral Banner of the State Arms (center shield) Other flag proposals PA Flag Proposal Dutchie.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Dutchie" PA Flag Proposal Lizard-Socks.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Lizard-Socks" PA Flag Proposal Akhenaten.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Akhenaten" PA Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|PA Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" PA Flag Proposal bezbojnicul.png|PA Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" PA Flag Proposal aedgar777.png|PA Flag Proposal "Aedgar777 1" PA Flag Proposal aedgar777 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Aedgar777 2" PA Flag Proposal ah-sue.png|PA Flag Proposal "ah-sue" PA Flag Proposal zymologist.png|PA Flag Proposal "zymologist" PA Flag Proposal Ed Mitchell.png|Pennsylvania State Flag Simplistic Proposal By Ed Mitchell PA Flag Proposal Flag-ellation.png|PA Flag Proposal "Flag-ellation" paflag1.jpg|by Lesometa. us-pa-jd.png|Pennsylvania flag proposal by James Dignan, January 2015. Proposal flag pennsylvania.svg|Proposal for a flag for Pennsylvania. Colors and layout taken from state shield. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Pennsylvania - Keystone & Stars.png|I posted this design last year, but, someone deleted the post. Why, I do not know. So, here, once again, is my revised design for a Pennsylvania flag. (Re-posted by Ken Morton) Pennsylvania - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Most common symbolism Keystone Pennsylvania received the nickname "The Keystone State" in reference to its importance in early American history. It was located in the center of the original thirteen states, between the North and the South. Many documents, like the United States Declaration of Independence, were signed in the state. The state was also an economical "keystone", concentrating both industry, like northern states, and agriculture, like southern states. The keystone currently appears in all kinds of official imagery, such as road signs, car license plates, the government website, logos of government departments, and the state quarter. It is central to many flag proposals as well. In some designs, it's substituted by keys. William Penn's coat of arms William Penn was the founder of the , which became the current Commonwealth of Pennsylvania in 1783. During his government, the city of was planned and developed. Moreover, he was an early champion of democracy and religious freedom. In his honor, Pennsylvania received the "Quaker State" nickname, in reference to Penn's belonging in the movement. Penn family's coat of arms can be blazoned as "argent, on a fess sable three plates",http://www.americanheraldry.org/pages/index.php?n=Roll.P i.e., white with three white circles on a black horizontal stripe. Colors The unofficial state colors of Pennsylvania are blue and gold.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_U.S._state_colors Several designs use blue, white and gold stripes, based on , which have had that design since 1999. Notes Category:Pennsylvania Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism